Edward Winter
|birth_place = Ventura, California, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Hollywood, California, U.S. |occupation = Actor/Director/Screenwriter/Voice artist |yearsactive = 1968-2000 |gender = Male |series = M*A*S*H TV series |character = Colonel Sam Flagg |episodes = He appeared in episodes from Seasons 2-7 }} Edward Dean Winter (June 3, 1937 – March 8, 2001) was an actor who perhaps was most well known for his role as CID (command intelligence) officer Colonel Sam Flagg on the television series M*A*S*H. Early career Winter was born in Ventura, California, and began his career on Broadway. Winter was twice nominated for Tony Awards as Best Supporting or Featured Actor (Musical). The first was in 1967, as Herr Ludwig in Cabaret, then in 1969, as J.D. Sheldrake in Promises, Promises. He moved on to television, appearing on the daytime serials The Secret Storm and Somerset. He also starred in the NBC primetime drama series Project UFO and was featured in the film A Change of Seasons. He appeared as the corrupt county commissioner Bob Gebhardt in the 1983 movie Porky's II: The Next Day and in From the Hip, also directed by Porky's director Bob Clark. Later career Edward was cast on M*A*S*H as Lt. Colonel (later Col.) Flagg, becoming one of the program's more memorable and popular recurring characters; he appeared in seven episodes as Flagg during the show's 11-year run. Before his introduction as Flagg, Winter had also appeared on the series as Captain Halloran. A number of fans have expressed the belief that Captain Halloran might have been one of Flagg's many aliases, especially as he said to Dr. Freedman, "We played poker once"—which Captain Halloran had. Winter would guest star on the sit-com "Misfits of Science" in which he played a sane military Aide-de-camp who was killed trying to stop a crazy general played by MASH co-star Larry Linville! Winter was also a recurring character on the primetime 1970s sitcom Soap, portraying Congressman Walter McCallum, who was in a relationship with Chester and Jessica Tate's daughter Eunice. Winter guest-starred in season one The A-Team, in "Holiday in the Hills" and appeared in the season 5 episode "Road Games." Winter guest-starred in The Golden Girls as a blind man who goes out with Blanche, whom she does not want to go out with because he is blind, in the episode "Blind Date". In 1985 he guest-starred as Capt. Hennessey in Episode 14, Season 4, of Cagney & Lacey . Winter co-starred in the 1986 TV movie "A Christmas Gift" with John Denver as the character Thomas Renfield. Winter appeared on a 1991 episode of the NBC television series'' Night Court as Clarence Egan. He appeared in the 1995 ''Seinfeld episode "The Beard" playing Robert's boss. He also had a recurring role on Herman's Head as Mr. Crawford. Winter was featured as the real-life character of Carl Lawson in a 1995 episode of UPN's Real Ghosts aka Haunted Lives: True Ghost Stories. He also lent voices to many animated projects including six Saturday Morning television programs The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest, Duckman, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, The Angry Beavers, Fantastic Max, Paddington Bear and the animated film Adventures in Odyssey: Shadow of a Doubt. Winter died in Woodland Hills, California, of complications from Parkinson's disease.[http://articles.latimes.com/2001/mar/11/local/me-36366 Edward Winter, character actor, LATimes.com obituary, March 11, 2001, accessed September 16, 2012.] References External links *Ebward Winter at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Edward Winter at the Internet Broadway Database (IBDB) *Edward Winter at the Internet Off-Broadway Database *[http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=21387 Edward Winter at Find A Grave Memorial] Category:Actors